Blood Moon Legend
by Mercedes Arrowood
Summary: The legend of the Blood Moon Werewolf haunts the dreams of the pack that lives in the city.
1. Chapter 1

The warm summer breeze and the feel of the soft summer grass under my bare feet as I walked through the woods close to home. I knew my parents wouldn't like me being in the woods by myself, they are always so strict saying the woods are a dangerous place and that I must never go there. I don't understand why, there was nothing in the woods that would hurt and even if something did try I have a very large friend who will protect me… He will always protect me… Where is he?

The heavy sound of muffled feet are close by as I now stand still. Jumping over a large bush that is just in front of me. Now standing before me is a nearly six foot tall white wolf with black marks on the eyes and black streak going down it's back to the tip of it's tail. Blazing bright sapphire eyes stare down at me. I smile at the wolf.

"About time you come and find me …"

The wolf moved closer to me and sniffs my hair, just as it finishes, the wolf looks behind me. It's fur bristling and hackles raised. Just as I look back…..

I wake with a start…. Breathing heavily as I sit up in bed. I hate my dreams….. They are always about the same wolf and I can't seem to finish the dream…..Ever. I look at the small rectangular digital alarm clock that sat on my dark wood bed-side table. Three thirty in the morning and I still needed two and half hours of sleep before I got up. However with that dream still on my mind, there is no way I'm going back to sleep.

Everytime in my dreams when I'm so close to saying the wolf's name I can't. It's so frustrating. I look out the window, the night sky was still dark enough for me to go out and walk around before I had to deal with the "Family Meeting". Over the years my whole family had started to come over more and more and started to have meetings in the morning. Everyone worked in the Family Business which I knew but didn't care about. I didn't want to be part of my family for the most part but well you can't choose your family.

I got to my feet and quickly made my way to my closet. I didn't feel like dressing in my school uniform and I could careless if the principal called my mom and dad about me dressing against the code. I picked out a tight fitting low cut v neck black top and a pair of my favorite dark wash ripped tight fitting jeans and my easy slip on black flats. I grabbed my shoulder book bag and left my more than bare room. No One was up which I was very thankful for, they would tell me to go back to bed if they saw me right now. I quickly and silently slipped down stairs and into the large cream marble walled and floored kitchen. The deep cream marble counter tops were polished to perfection just like the walls and floors.

A small bowl with fruit in it was the mission I had in mind. I moved quietly to the bowl and picked up two apples. I headed out the door and I'm now walking down the street away from home. The fresh cold autumn air is crisp and cold. The lights of the city are dimmed and there's hardly anyone out on the streets. The occasional drunken man or woman passing by or the late night partiers. Just as I was rounding a corner I ran into something very hard.

I sat on my butt and looked up at a tall dark skinned man with dark brown hair. His eyes are glazed over from drinking, the smell of alcohol clear on him.

"Well what do we have here?" his words slurred some.

My blood runs cold and drains from my face as the man takes a step towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

I scrambled to my feet and turned running. The pounding of feet only confirmed what I knew would happen. My heart races as I turn sharply up to my house. Looking over my shoulder, the man was still following, there was only one place that I knew that might give me the advantage over him. Just I cleared jumping over the low garden fence that my father had put up for my mother so she could plant flower. I ran right into the place that I was forced to stay away from. Strangely I felt safe here even though I am being persuded, the thick brush and thicket of the woods is comforting to me.

"Get back here little girl!" the man shouted behind me.

I looked over my shoulder again, he had gained some distance between us. I turned a sharp left jumping over a large rock that had a large root growing over it. Just as I landed on my feet on the other side, I heard the man curse. I looked back, he had tripped over the root and fell. Just a few more feet there was a steep slop. Strange how I know the woods well enough to know where the slope is and I haven't been in the woods since I was ten.

I had just made it to the steep hill when the man grabbed my arm. I pulled as hard as I could, making us both roll down the steep hill. Just as we came to the bottom of the hill I hit my head hard on a rock, cutting the side of my head. The warm liquid that is my blood slowly poured down the side of my face. I looked over at the man, he was moving slowly to get to his feet. I am thankful that I am able to move much faster than him. With a pounding head, I got to my feet and ran further into the woods. I make a right turn and there standing before me is a large dark hole. The structure is like a castle, I froze as I stood there just a few feet away from the large opening.

The harsh cursing and breaking of low hanging tree branches caught my attention. The man was still after me, _I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't have left the house when I woke up this morning._ I tell myself.

Without further hesitation I run into the large opening. The darkness swallowed me.

I was tripping over my own feet as my eyes refused to adjust to the darkness. The heavy foot steps behind me start to make me even more uneasy than I am. I place my right hand on the wall and start to fill my way around seeing as how my eyes aren't going to adjust any time soon. My hand glided over the rough stone wall, making me have to turn several times. Just I am beginning to get really tired and annoyed I come into a large circular room, the ceiling of the structure was barely there, a large hole in the ceiling allowed the bright full moon light to shine in allowing my eyes to adjust to the new lighting.

I walked into the room, it was vast and seemed to be some kind of throne room from many ages ago. However what really stood out is the large flat stone platform, laying there is large heap of something that doesn't seem to be alive which strangely I felt disappointed.

"There you are you little girl." the man's voice came from behind me.

I turned to face the man, I walked backward. The man is holding a large bladed hunting knife. His is screwed into a dangerous yet almost painful sneer. His eyes still glazed slightly but burning with something that made my whole body shake with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

I backed further away from the man, he lunged at me. I tripped over a rock and fell. Landing on my back hard, the man grabbed both my wrists in one of his large hands. He hovered over me, his eyes darkening with a dangerous desire to have his way with me. I placed the knife lightly against my cheek and stared at me.

"Now you're going to be a good little girl and keep quiet about this aren't you?" his breath was horrible, the horrified mixture of alochol and smoke.

I couldn't resist spitting in his face. When I did, his eyes changed from dark desire to pure rage. He pressed the blade of the knife harder against my skin. The cold feel of the blade cooled my heated skin. The low growl of something caught the man's attention. He looked around the room, while he isn't looking a me, I knee him in his groan, making him gasp for air and roll on his side. I scrambled to my feet and run to the platform where the heaped figure is. The man grabs my ankle just as I'm about to reach the figure. I fall hard on my front and look back at the man. He glares at me with hate.

"YOU BITCH!" he shouts.

The growl we heard has risen, I watch the man's eyes change from hate for me to pure fear as his eyes drift to the heap on the platform. I turn to face the heap and find myself staring at a pair of bright glacial blue eyes, the long snout of the creature brushes my long black hair. The rattling of a chain catches of my attention. The moon light has shifted shining directly on the creature. Gleaming white fur with black marks around the eyes and a long black streak down the back... _It can't be... There is no way that..._

The creature got to itself feet and standing at an amazing six foot not counting the platform that it stood on. It's brilliant blue orbs drifted from me to the man who still held onto my ankle. The creature is a wolf and a rather large one at that. It pulls it's lips back showing all white razor sharp fangs. The wolf's eyes changed from calm to pure aggression in a moment of seconds. The man released my ankle, and without even thinking about it, I quickly got to my feet and moved closer to the wolf.

The wolf moved from it's platform and moved towards the man who had scrambled to his feet and started to run away. With hardly any effort the wolf chased after the man, stopping the man at the entrance of the room. Biting into the man's shoulder and slinging the man around before letting go. The wolf never looked at me during this horrible scene, the wolf bit deep into the man's torso, placing a large white paw on the man's head and pulling at the man's torso. The horrible sound of flesh being ripped apart, makes me screw my eyes shut and cover my ears trying to block out the sound. After what seems like hours I open my eyes to see the large white wolf standing before, blood staining it's muzzle and face, the stinging in my eyes was painful as I forced back tears. The wolf makes a small whining sound and takes a slow step towards me.

I let my hands drop to my sides and stare at the wolf, this wolf is so familiar yet I don't know who it is. My eyes drift to the entrance where the heap of what is left of the man is scattered around. The wolf follows my gaze and huffs before turning back to me. I looked at the wolf again, I know I'm shacking with fear and relief, I was attacked by a stranger who was drunk and wanted to rape me and saved by a monster of wolf who is staring at me like I'm a freak.

I lift my hand to the wolf, who sniffs it before licking my hand. The wolf moves closer to me and I can't help but bury my face into it's soft white fur and let myself cry. The wolf wraps it's fluffy white tail around me as if it's trying to pull me closer to it.

"I don't know who you are but thank you so much for saving me. I owe one." I tell the wolf, who just huffs as if I'm crazy and right now I think I am.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how long I've been sitting there with the wolf but I opened my eyes to see the brightly shining sun. The rays spread through the circular room brightening it, the moss covered stones are very old. The wolf hasn't moved and my body is very stiff. I look at my watch and I'm shocked to find out that it's three in the afternoon. I missed a whole day of school, my parents are going to flip out when they see me coming from the woods and hear that I missed school today. I look up at the wolf, who seems to be asleep sitting next to me. I shifted making the wolf look at me.

"Thank you for saving me." I tell the wolf as I get to my feet and move my muscles around hoping the stiff feeling will go away. I head for the entrance doing my best to ignore the blood stained stones. I stopped just at the entrance and look back at the wolf, who hasn't moved from where it still sat.

"You look so familiar... I wish I knew your name... Thank you again." I tell the wolf and leave.

*** WOLF'S POV ***

_I can't believe she came here... after so many years of her being gone..._ The wolf thought to himself.

He got to his feet and walked back over to his bed, the hard stone had become a very comforting place for him. This place he stayed... memories of his home that was taken from him because of her... the young woman that he had saved last night and who had stayed with him and not feared him. Just the thought of her made his cold heart thaw. How could he have ever thought she was involved with what happened so many years ago. Though she couldn't remember him, he was going to make sure that her memories came back and maybe if she was willing...

*** Sapphire's POV***

I stood in the living room while my family watched as my father and mother yelled at me for skipping school. I didn't even get a chance to talk, so I decided the moment they started to yell at me now to tell them about the near rape thing or the wolf.

"What were you thinking? First skipping this morning meeting and then skipping school. You better make sure that you double everything tomorrow and do not let it happen again." My father shouted at me.

"Yes sir." I said looking at the floor.

"Now off to your room." My mother shouted.

The eyes of my family burned into me like I was errant child. I hated them all... I quickly left the living room and made my way up the stairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me I cursed them all under my breath. The large dark wood dresser that my brother had ordered for me years ago was heavy and would make it hard for anyone to get through. I pushed the dresser in-front of the door and walked over to my bed and sat there. Tears pricked my eyes as the thought of my parents having the woods near the house destroyed and all the animals that live there having no home. The thought is unsettling and I can't help but hate my family, always so strict and doesn't want anything unexpected to happen.

I don't know why but I had to get away from my family, they are so stuck up and think they are better then everyone and think that the world is theirs for the taking. A light knock sounds on my door. I look at the door, whipping my tears away.

"Who is it?" I shout the question not caring if it's my dad or mom.

"Open the door Sapphire." my brother, Max, coaxed through the door.

"Go away Max, I don't have anything to say to anyone." I shout at him.

"Mom and dad were just worried about you and so was I. You shouldn't have run off like that this morning we all thought you had went to school early like you do every morning but when the school saying that you had been out the whole day. We all thought the worse, where did you go?" Max asks.

"I said go away! I mean it Max leave me alone!" I snap at him.

The soft muffled steps of shoes on dark hard wood floor were Max leaving me alone. I laid back on my bed and recalled the events that had happened in the last few hours. I had been chased even into and past my own yard, into the woods that I'm forbidden to go and then saved by the largest wolf that I have ever seen and there is no one way in hell my parents could know about that. I can't stand being here in this house with these damn people. _I have a life and I want to live it the way I want to live it, not the way my parents want me to live. They can have their money and their perfect life and choke on it._ I thought to myself, the thought makes my blood boil as anger takes a strong hold in my heart.

Getting up off my bed, I walk over to my closet and open it. There is a large camping bag that I had bought some years ago when I ran away once. I packed some clothes in it and went to my window. My dad was stupid not to think I wouldn't jump from the second floor of the house to leave. Lucky for me I have done this so many times that the landing is nearly perfect. I open the window and quietly slide out of it, closing the window quietly as I sit there on the roof for a moment. I heard voices below, my dad and uncle are talking about how I acted when I was being yelled at.

"Strangely she didn't even act phased by your anger. She'll grow up to be a fine hunter when the time is right." my uncle says.

"Yes, but she doesn't have any desire to go into the family business and you know as well as I do that we all have to be in the business. I don't want to destroy her dreams but she is so difficult, she hasn't opened up to anyone since that day eleven years ago." my dad says.

"You can't blame her, we all put her through a bunch of pain. Do you think she remembers anything from that time?" my uncle asks.

"No, and if she does, she doesn't show anything or say anything about it. I just wish I knew what she was thinking and what she wants." my dad says.

I scowl knowing all to well that dad and mom and Max could care less about my dreams and what I want. I won't be coming back to this damn house even if they try to make me. I'm eighteen years old and I don't have to listen to a damn thing they say anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the front door closing helped me relax, it wouldn't be long before my dad and mom came to see me in the empty room that was my home. I pulled out my phone and take the protective case off and then the back. I take the battery out and then throw the phone across the yard, the loud cracking sound makes me smile. I jump down and land on my feet, a quick look around and I'm off towards the woods. I don't care if my dad and mom try to come after me, they won't go far because they don't like the woods unlike me. But what my uncle and dad said makes me think that there is a reason why I'm always the one that they yell at.

The woods are quite like the night before and strange that even now after what happened that I don't feel afraid of this place. I walk in silence and look at the scenery, it's very beautiful with the bright moonlight shining down on the woods. The walk to the steep hill was a lot easier and calmer then last night. This time I didn't have someone chasing me, I take careful steps down the hill and finally after ten minutes make it to the bottom. I follow the path that I went last night and easily find the opening I was looking for. I didn't bring a flash light because I'm afraid the wolf or my family will see the light and I don't want my family to find me and I don't want the wolf to be aggressive towards me.

I put my hand on the wall and made my way into the ruins. I didn't know what to expect when I got into the old throne room, but I didn't expect to see the wolf staring at the entrance when I came into the room. It's glacial blue eyes of the wolf burn into me like I'm a meal or something but strange that I don't feel scared of this creature. I move slowly into the room and before I get close to the wolf, it moves off the platform and comes toward me. We stopped half way into the room and just looked at each other.

"I hope you don't mind if I come and stay with you for a little while, I can't stand being at home and I don't want to go back." I can't help but feel compelled to tell the wolf.

The wolf tilted it's head to the side but didn't do anything but move around me like it was looking me up and down. I just stood there, the wolf walked back over to the platform and laid there. I walked over to the platform and sat on the cold hard stone floor. I dug around in my bag and found a small comforter that I had stuffed into the bag. I wrapped the blanket around me and sighed heavily, I would have to find a way to go to school tomorrow, there was going to be some crap that I would have to deal with tomorrow and I so didn't want to deal with it but there was no putting it off.

I sigh heavily because of school and the fact that my family are control freaks. I started to doze off at some point, I didn't know what time it was when I finally fell asleep.

*** Wolf's POV**

The soft breathing of the girl was calming to my soul. She came back and I had thought that she wasn't going to, I 'm glad she did. Her family would be worried about her and if they came looking for her... _I would take her away from here and keep her safe, the hunters won't find her...not again. _I thought to myself.

Just having her here made my soul lighter then it had been in years. Strange that I had blamed this young woman for my grief over the last eleven years. I had never thought it wasn't her fault for what happened. She didn't know anything about what I really was, all she knew then and now was that I was a wolf and nothing more. I had to change that damn the packs and what they want. I had stayed hidden and chained for eleven years and they had never once come to see me... not even my own family for that matter. I didn't owe them anything and I wasn't going to let them stand in my way of having my happiness. The girl stirred for a moment she spoke softly in her sleep but I didn't expect her to speak my name.

"Zeal..." she muttered softly.

I had not told her my name but in my own dreams I can see her. Happy and care free yet she looks at me as though she doesn't know who I am. I laid my head upon my paws and doze off into a deep sleep.

*** Sapphire's POV**

I didn't know how long I had slept and I didn't really care, I wasn't in the mood to go to school and I knew all to well that my controlling family would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off if they couldn't find me. I was done with them, done with all the crap that had been happening to me and me not having any control over it. I left my blanket and other clothes in the old cold throne room with the wolf and ventured out into the city knowing all to well that by the time I got to school that my family would've called to see if I had went to school and was attending all my classes. I was just turning the corner to go to school when I saw the gang of wanna be thugs. Travis and his friends, they were always getting into trouble and Travis would not take no for an answer and that annoyed me even more.

With a heavy sigh I walked into the parking lot and walked towards the school building. Travis was a tall dark haired young man that wasn't bad to look at but he didn't do anything for me. He and his friends surrounded me the moment they spotted me.

"Where were you yesterday?" Travis asked.

"None of your business that's for sure." I snapped.

I was about to push past him when his friend Erik grabbed my arm and started to squeeze.

"You better give him a better answer than that Sapphire." Erik snapped at me.

I looked at him and glared, narrowing my eyes which apparently made him scared enough to let me go because he removed his hand almost instantly. I looked at Travis.

"I was worried is all. You don't ever miss school." Travis said.

"Well Thanks for acting like you care. Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do then hang out with you and your thug wanna be friends." I snapped and pushed past him.

I could feel his eyes on me, it was annoying to know that he wanted in the way that I had only dreamed about wanting someone. He just wasn't the kind of guy that made me feel that way. I didn't even know if the guy I wanted even existed. Just as I entered my first class my teacher Mr. McFarland stopped me.

"Where were you yesterday Sapphire?" he's irish accent unmistakible.

"I don't want to be rude but where I was is no ones business. I don't ask where you've been when you're out Mr. McFarland and I know you teachers are supposely supposted to care what happens to us students but most of you just want to pass those who should work harder and get them out of high school." I snapped and took my seat.

I sat the back of class close to the window and I knew all to well that Mr. McFarland was going to say something to my parents and I had no intention of going home. My family could rot in hell for all I cared right now.

*** Wolf's POV**

I had watched her leave to go somewhere. She had said it was school and I had never seen a school before. I decided that it was time while she was gone that I would break my chain and then go and then follow her scent. I pulled and pulled and pulled on the chain until it broke still leaving a bit of chain hanging from my collar which I had come so used to that I couldn't bare to part with it. I took a deep breath as the **CHANGE** took place. My bones cracking and shorting, my body closing in on itself and making my once large wolf body nothing more than a pile of skin and clothes.

My hair had grown long since the last time I had changed, my hair was now at the middle of my back and jet black which faded right to white at the ends. I stretched and finally when I felt like I could walk good on two legs again, I left my home. The city had changed but not much, it was still busy and full of people. I found a small dealer ship that had a few motorcycles in its lot. I had once owned one and love it so much that I didn't think anything was going to happen. I had dug up some money that I had hidden in the throne room just in case I needed it and this was a good a time as any to use it. I talked to the dealer ship man and asked all the questions that I would usually ask when buying something that I really wanted. I gave him the money and signed for ownership of the motorcycle, it was a classic Harley with a flaming painting job. After filling up on gas at a near by gas station I sniffed for the girl that had stayed with me. She wasn't far and even the thick air of the city I could still find her scent.

I rode toward her school, a grin on my face and knowing all to well that I was going to surprise the hell out of her and she didn't even know who I was... at least not in this form.

***Sapphire's POV**

School was hell. All my teachers had informed me that my attitude was surprising and that they would be contacting my parents about my attitude. I didn't care I wasn't going home and I didn't care any more. My only friend Jenny was walking with outside, Travis and his friends had surrounded us as they usually did and it was annoying.

"So why were you out yesterday? I don't mean to pry but you had us worried." Jenny said.

She was sweet, she had dirty blond hair which was long and softly almond shaped blue hazel eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Besides no one would believe even if I said anything." I said.

The loud roar of a motorcycle engine caught my attention as it sped into the parking lot and stopping right before me, Jenny, Travis and his friends. Sitting on the seat of the flame painted motorcycle was a tall man about six foot seven inches. His long black hair had white tips and his glacial blue eyes were brilliant and I couldn't look away.


End file.
